


Temple bastards

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Coming over something surprising in Obi-Wan's profile, Ahsoka can't help but bring it up with her grandmaster.





	Temple bastards

Staring at the folder for a long time, Ahsoka felt the numbness in her stomach slowly fade as she started to properly realize what she was actually reading.

She’d just wanted to get up some extra information for her report on her grandmaster for class, not wanting to bother Obi-Wan she’d instead asked to access his file and had been granted once she passed the first security check to confirm that she was indeed a padawan and that she was only looking for basic details and not in dept information that could be used against the Order or Obi-Wan himself.

But…

She hadn’t expected this part.

So much of the profile was common knowledge but this…

“You alright Commander?” Fives asked cheerfully, the trooper dropping down while peering curiously at the Jedi with her portable terminal. “Look like you’re reading something very interesting.”

Ahsoka hesitated, peering at her friend because that’s what she considered the troopers before looking over at Master Obi-Wan where he was playing a game of chess against Captain Rex. At Fives question though, both Captain and Jedi looked over to them, Obi-Wan raising a brow in surprise when he caught her gaze.

“Ahsoka?” He queried curiously.

“You’re a temple bastard Master Obi-Wan.” She got out before she lost her nerve.

Obi-Wan’s brows were raised even as Skyguy gave a loud curse, slamming his head up into the hood of the shuttle he was working on, the blond rubbing the back of his head as he finally withdrew it from under the hood to give both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka wide eyed looks.

“Snips! You don’t say that!” He hissed, practically skipping on nervous feet over to them.

That got Obi-Wan to start chuckling softly. “Anakin, I don’t mind. Its not like she’s saying it out of maliciousness.” He got out calmly.

But Anakin gestured wildly at his padawan while looking at his former master. “But she still shouldn’t say it, its mean even when its not said with maliciousness.” He snapped. “Especially coming from another Jedi.”

Obi-Wan was about to open his mouth again when Commander Cody, who had been doing inventory check, spoke up. “I’m sorry sirs but what is a temple bastard?” He looked between them with his brows drawn into deep furrows that bunched up his scar as he sensed a potential insult to his General.

Captain Rex too was frowning a bit, mostly in confusion but also a bit in discomfort at his own General obvious agitation and his Commander’s discomfort at all the attention when she was usually quite happy to have it.

It was Obi-Wan of course who answered, turning to Cody with a small smile on his face as he raised his voice loud enough for the rest of the vode to hear. “A temple bastard is someone who was abandoned on the steps of the Jedi temple by their parents or guardians.” He gave a small shrug, lips quirked on one side for a small smile. “My parents basically decided that they could live without me ever knowing anything about them so much that they didn’t even leave behind a record with the Jedi of what my home planet was or even what my name was. Count Dooku once said that every Jedi is a child the parents could live without… many of us are children they could live without ever knowing anything at all about.” He chuckled quietly.

Cody stared at his general, eyes wide. “That’s… bantha osik sir. They shouldn’t… how can…” He didn’t seem to know what to say.

Obi-Wan shrugged, looking back to the chess board to move a piece. “Many of the children that are given to the Jedi are given because the parents don’t know how to teach them and expect their prospect to improve once they are given over with ample time and visits to said families from the Jedi until they are ready, which the families themselves decide before the child turns six if they are giving them over or not. Some are taken from abusive homes because the children’s safety comes first before any reputation the Jedi wish to have, which is where the rumor of baby stealers come from.”

He paused as the troopers absorbed this fact. “And than there are some like me, utterly abandoned to never know anything about their own families. My blood test can say I’m a Stewjoni because of a specialized blood protein that only Stewjoni natives carry but other then that… I know nothing, nothing except that the Jedi are my family, my home, my sanctuary and my safety.” Obi-Wan chuckled softly. “The temple is the only home I have known.” He mused fondly.

Anakin gave a little mutter then moved over to Obi-Wan, sitting down beside the older man to lean against him.

“Anakin, you’re covered in engine grease!” The redhead instantly complained but notably didn’t move away.

“Tough luck, I’m staying here.” The blond huffed, settling his cheek on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“Ugh, fine, you big baby.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, looking away. However once turned away from Anakin, a small, soft smile appeared on his lips.

Ahsoka watched them for a long moment before smiling to herself as the troopers slowly returned to their own things again and Rex moved a chess piece.

What did it matter if her grandmaster was a temple bastard?

He was happy in the Order.


End file.
